The memory devices included in DIMMs and SIMMs currently used in personal computers do not generate so much heat that they require a heat dissipation device to cool them. New memory devices, however, such as Rambus DRAMs ("RDRAMs") and higher frequency SDRAMs may produce significantly more heat, which may require some type of heat dissipation device to cool RDRAM containing DIMMs or SIMMs.
A dual sided heat sink that encloses the memory module may provide that function, as described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/992,617, filed Dec. 17, 1997, and assigned to this application's assignee. Another possibility is to blow air onto the DIMMs or SIMMs, as it is blown onto the motherboard, e.g., through a duct targeted at a section of the motherboard where heat generating components are mounted. An example of a system that uses such a heat dissipating design is described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/015,423, filed Jan. 29, 1998, and assigned to this application's assignee.
The heat sink solution may be relatively expensive. In addition, the mass added to the memory module could cause the device to be more susceptible to damage, when the system is shocked or vibrated. The fan duct alternative may apply to specific form factors only and may only permit a limited number of chassis and motherboard layout configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved memory module cooling device. There is a need for such a device that is relatively inexpensive and light weight, which can withstand shocks and vibrations. In addition, there is a need for such a device that may be used with various form factors, layouts and chassis designs.